Тузи
Тузи (англ. Toothy, в русской версии Зубастик) - фиолетовый бобр, входящий в четверку главных персонажей Happy Tree Friends. Отличается огромными передними зубами. К интересам Тузи относятся пение (при этом другие персонажи считают его талантливым певцом) и езда на велосипеде. Его лучшим другом можно считать Каддлса. Также Тузи является большим поклонником Сплендида. Интересные факты *Самый первый персонаж, погибший в официальных сериях. *Его смерть в эпизоде Eye Candy получила статус самой смешной смерти на Международном Фестивале Анимации во Франции. *Питомец Тузи - черепаха, её можно увидеть в двух эпизодах. *Тузи, хоть он и обладает самыми большими передними зубами среди персонажей, в первых сезонах зачустую ошибочно изображался аниматорами с обычными зубами, как у всех остальных. Однако, со времён ТВ-сезона эта ошибка больше не повторяется. *За весь ТВ-сезон Тузи ни в одной из серий не получил главной роли (кроме Autopsy Turvy, но этот эпизод не считается полноценным эпизодом). Это из-за того, что Тузи вводится в сериал только для того, чтобы убить его первым, когда убить кого-то уже нужно, но для смерти главных героев время ещё не настало. В общем и целом, он - пушечное мясо и достаточно редко выживает. *Зубастик имеет широкий диапазон смертельных случаев: обычно из-за глаз,головы,распадается или сокрушается. *Зубастик является одним из персонажей,которые умирают во всех своих главных ролях.Остальные Каддлс,Флэки,Рассел и Петуния. *Зубастик одиннадцатый персонаж,который умер в ТВ-сезоне и первый,который умер в Интернет-сезоне. *Если не считать нерегулярных эпизодов,Зубастик выживает в 15 из 70 эпизодов,в которых он появляется. *Так же,как и Хенди,Зубастик умирает в каждом регулярном эпизоде,в котором он появляется. *Единственные персонажи,которые не убили Зубастика,являются Лэмми и Мистер Пиклз. *Лампи умирает в каждой серии ТВ-сериала,когда выживает Зубастик (спорно). *Каддлс является его наиболее частой жертвой. *Он является наиболее частой жертвой Каддлса,Диско-Мишки и Мима.Кроме того, он является наиболее частой жертвой Проклятого Идола. *Большинство убийств Зубастика происходят в Remains to be Seen и Class Act. *Он один из немногих персонажей,которые убили Лифти и Шифти различное число раз.Остальные Лампи и Пра-сурок. *В Spin Fun Knowin' Ya,Зубастик был замечен с двумя волосами на голове.В последующих эпизодах они исчезли,но остались на его интро в первом Интернет-сезоне. *Зубастика и Хенди озвучивает Уоррен Графф.Оба персонажа бобры и довольно известны. *В отличие от Гигглз и Петунии,которых тоже озвучивает один человек,Зубастик и Хенди редко появлялись вместе и никогда не взаимодействовали.Они появились на экране вместе в Remains to be Seen , Happy Trails Pt.1,Doggone It , Wipe Out! , Wrath of Con , Concrete Solution , Breaking Wind , the YouTube Live Episode , и Dunce Upon a Time. *Зубастик-первый персонаж,убитый злой стороной Флиппи,убитый Мимом и Проклятым Идолом. *Зубастик является одним из трёх героев,которые не носят никакую одежду или аксессуаров.Остальные Лифти и Лампи(если не брать в расчёт того,что он носит одежду одного цвета,что и его мех). *До сих пор,он выжил в своей главной роли только в эпизоде Nuttin' but the Tooth (если рассчитывать только регулярные эпизоды). *Он также является первой жертвой Мима и Натти.В ТВ-сезоне,он является первой жертвой Расселла. *Его интро третьего сезона содержит предложение:"Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth ".Буквально:"Использование зубной щётки равносильно для мерцающих зубов".Кроме того,зубная щётка-это отсылка на его имя. *Зубастик и Крот являются последними персонажами,которые умерли в первом Интернет-сезоне. *Он является первым персонажем,имеющим спорную смерть (Banjo Frenzy). *Зубастик является одним из девяти персонажей,которые никогда не убивали кого-то намеренно.Остальные:Каддлс,Каб,Лифти,Рассел,Мим и Лэмми(спорно). *Зубастик является первым и последним персонажем,который умер в 1 Интернет-сезоне. *Зубастик является одним из немнгоих персонажей,которые умирают в каждом эпизоде,где он убивает другого персонажа.Остальные это Петуния,Хенди,Лифти и Шифти. * Его выживаемость во всём сериале равна 38%. Галерея toothy-happy-tree-friends-2011_422_91216.jpg|Интро Тузи в первом интернет-сезоне. Toothy_Intro.png|Интро Тузи во втором интернет-сезоне. Toothy_Season_3.jpg|Интро Тузи в третьем интернет-сезоне PHTF3_ToothyTemporada3.jpg|Интро Тузи в первом Тв-сезоне. 280px-Userbox_Toothy.jpg|Тузи в эпизоде Eye Candy CuteToothy.jpg|Тузи в эпизоде Hide and Seek Toothycursedidol.png|Тузи держит Проклятого Идола пакппк.PNG Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Основные персонажи